Wood fiber cores have been used in applications utilized for winding or spooling industrial products. Extruded wood fiber cores, such as those manufactured by the assignee since the mid 1960's, have been suitable for applications where low cost is valued, and where durability is not essential. Wood fiber cores have excellent compressive strength in the axial direction, but only moderate or poor tensile strength in the transverse direction. Such fiber cores may be extruded or molded. Wood fiber cores are typically limited to single use as they lack beam strength, and unwinding of materials from the core can produce cracks, fissures or other structural defects rendering them inoperative.
Solid wood cores are manufactured using labor intensive machining of lumber, gluing, clamping and various steps. While more expensive than extruded core, the solid wood provides improved structural integrity for heavier materials or multiple use applications. Such solid wood cores are of particular value in intracompany uses. Such solid wood cores have improved beam strength.
Similarly, the steel cores are highly durable, but require expensive fabrication and welding, are heavy, and are expensive to ship.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for providing durable, reusable cylinders manufacturable with low labor.